carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
BroodWar Ep 3
'BroodWar Ep 3 '''is the third episode in the fourth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the seventy-ninth episode overall. Plot An episode starts with six marines march in a single line. StarCraft queen appears, throwing parasite at the first marine. Suddenly, subterranean spikes kill five out of six marines, leaving the first marine alive. The lurker unburrows, roaring at the marine and burrows back. When he attacks him, the latter is already on other side to avoid the spikes. He takes a peek and notices him unharmed, so he angrily returns underground to throw another wave but then the marine is on other side once again. He repeats the same procedure four times, until then the marine is on top of his head. The marine runs around while shooting at the lurker who still fails to spike him. Damaged, the lurker makes a run for it back to the zerg hive cluster, and the marine does a trigger-happy attack at the creep. However, he retreats when swarm of zerglings rush by. The firebat burns a small wave of zerglings into ashes in one enormous strike. He, nevertheless, flees when swarm of hydralisks crawl towards the terran base. Ten siege tanks in siege mode and a bunker at the narrow defense line bombards the incoming zerg swarm, eradicating zerglings and hydralisks with cannons and flamethrower. The queen flies by. As the bombing stops, siege tanks look at the queen, though they, alas, cannot attack air units. The queen spawns broodling attack, cracking one siege tank with two broodlings in half like an egg. The rest of siege tanks surround and aim the broodlings, and detonates all in one strike, which cause a huge splash damage that destroys themselves. Characters * Marines * Brood Queen (debut) * Lurker * Dragoon (cameo) * Zerglings * Firebat * Hydralisks * Siege tanks * Goliath (cameo) * Broodlings Trivia * This is the first actual appearance of zerg race in Season 4. ** StarCraft zerg's team color is still purple due to known natural color of zerg in StarCraft lore. * This is the first time lurker appears since "A StarCrafts Carol". However, he received a slightly new redesign. * StarCraft ''queen makes her first appearance in ''StarCrafts ''series ever. ** A recent queen in ''StarCraft II is simply called, "Brood Queen". * Both dragoon and goliath made their cameo appearance as they still walk with low pathfinding logic since "BroodWar Ep 2" * Firebat finally reappeared since his first appearance in "NASL 4 Grand Finals" back in Season 1. However, his new design is based on revised stretch goals of StarCrafts Mod. * Hydralisks' movements are shown to be more fluid than previous episodes for the first time. This may be a sprite animation taken from StarCrafts Mod. * Also, siege tanks deploying to siege mode uses a sprite animation from the Mod. * Broodlings reappear since their first appearance in "A Swarm Welcome", and "Alliance Part 2". * Unit quotations from StarCraft used: ** 'Firebat: '"Fire it up." ** 'Siege Tank: '"Kill it!" In-Game References * Marine avoiding lurker's spikes is a well-known strategy to dodge and attack lurkers in StarCraft Brood War. ''Subterranean spikes are mostly automatic after burrowing when a player attacks an enemy unit. Cultural References * Lurker's blinking creates a stock sound effect used in television cartoons such as ''Dexter's Laboratory, Powerpuff Girls, etc. It was recently used in previous episodes "Alliance Part 1" Goofs * Oddly, the marine can see and shoot the burrowed lurker while there is no detector unit (science vessel), building (missile turret) or scanner sweep. * Firebat wouldn't incinerate a pack of zerglings that large and powerful in StarCraft. * Siege tanks' recharging after each shot isn't that fast in StarCraft. * There are ten siege tanks on the battle defense scene. But when broodlings appear, the rest of siege tanks are counted ten, making them eleven all along. Video Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes